Many conventional mechanical systems are monitored to determine operating conditions such as pressure, temperature, vibrations, etc. However, in many systems it is desirable to monitor and measure operating conditions at locations in the system where it is extremely difficult to do so. For example, the measurement environment may be a harsh environment in which sensors are unable to operate reliably. For example, monitoring an aero gas turbine engine presents unique challenges due to the harsh environmental conditions of the engine, i.e., high temperatures, high pressures, and high vibrations a sensor is subjected to during operation of the engine. In mechanical systems, conventional sensors used to monitor operating conditions in harsh environments often fail at an extremely high rate and lead to high maintenance costs in maintaining the mechanical system due to limits associated with the materials required to construct the sensors. In addition, conventional sensors typically require a variety of materials bonded together, and the varying limits associated with the varying materials may further complicate sensor design, and may also lead to increased failure rates due to some required materials having low environmental condition limits.
Conventional methods of dealing with the above issues typically involve acknowledging the limits associated with a sensor, the lifetime of the sensor, and that its lifetime and measurement capabilities are limited by the environment within which it is configured. In some systems, conventional methods of dealing with the above issues typically involve fixing a sensor in a location remote from the desired sensing location and estimating operating conditions at the desired sensing location based on the data collected from the remote position.
Consequently, there is a continuing need for improved sensors and sensing methods to address these and other difficulties with conventional sensor technology.